The Room
by spooky amee
Summary: I wanted a Max and Fang story like this so I wrote it. Probably one shot. But you can ask for more, if you have ideas or whatever.
Fang and I were in our room. Our room was nothing special. I did think about it as the best room ever though.

It was about a 30 minute car ride away from our house with the flock. yes, it was faster to just fly and less expensive, but Fang and I like car rides. With the windows down, to avoid claustrophobia of course.

The room itself was rather small, about fourteen by twelve feet. And a bathroom.

I loved this room.

The flock didn't know about this room.

This room was for Fang and me only. That's what made it perfect.

This was our place for when we wanted to be alone.

I loved being alone with Fang.

Everything was good right now. Fang does a great job at being a boyfriend. I love him.

I was sitting on our bed waiting for Fang to come out of the shower. I was playing some game on his laptop to pass the time.

I wanted Fang to come out of the shower so bad. I wanted him so bad.

Flock duties don't leave us nearly enough boyfriend/girlfriend time.

Leaving me desperate for alone time.

I heard the water stop. Finally.

I got up and went to the bathroom. Fang was wrapping a towel around himself.

I threw myself at him and kissed him with all that I had. I had been waiting for this.

"Hey Max."

"Hi," I breathed.

He smiled. His bright smile that he only ever directs at me. He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Let's go to bed."

"Fang, it's six p.m.! you can't be that tired."

"come on Max, you'll like going to bed at this time." The wink he gave me made me want to obey.

I led the way into the room and sat on the bed. Fang stood in front of me and I took the time to check him out. Because he's my boyfriend and I can do that. I loved Fang's way of being and way of thinking he was a wonderful human being/bird kid. His great body was a great bonus though. He was so handsome. So unbearably hot and beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. His naked upper torso was doing wonders for me right now. My boyfriend is so sexy. I'm lucky.

Fang climbed in bed and I followed. We laid down in the middle of our king sized bed and cuddled for a bit. But I didn't want to cuddle and I didn't want to let fang fall asleep either.

I kissed him again. It was a slow kiss. All lazy and wonderful.

And then, since I wanted more I kissed him harder.

"Fang, I really want to right now."

"Okay." He kissed my nose, and my cheeks, and my lips.

I liked Fang. Things were nice with him.

"What do you want to do? Want to try anything new?" Fang asked this every time we we're in this room.

"Not really, I just want to fuck."

"Oh, really?"

"Fang, I'm so desperate for you." I kissed him again. "I really am. Feel." I grabbed his hand and put it between my thighs. I was only wearing underwear, no pants. My underwear was wet.

"oh my poor baby." Fang smirked.

"Don't laugh at me, Fang."

"I'm not. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you wait so long."

He kissed me again this time it was kind of kiss I've been wanting this whole afternoon. It was just lust, lust, lust. All passionate and hot. He moved us around so that he was lying on top of me. I could feel his erection through the towel. The stupid towel that he was wearing. I took it off him. What a dumb towel.

The kiss ended, but I wanted to keep kissing. So I kissed his neck. And I kissed his jaw a little too. And the parts of his chest that I could.

Fang took his time, he wasn't being as needy as me. He kissed my forehead then he kissed my lips and my chin. I lifted my hands and he removed my shirt. Lucky him, I rarely wear bras. He kissed my shoulders, he kissed between my breasts. He lightly bit the underside of my breasts. I sighed. I liked that. He put a hand on one of my boobs. He squeezed lightly and played with my nipple. I moaned a bit. I liked it when he touched me. He put his mouth on the other one. I moaned loudly when he sucked on my nipple. And then again when he started to create hickeys around my nipple. He did the same to the other one. I was elated. I loved having Fang's hickeys on my breasts.

He continued on his journey down the length of my body he kissed my tummy, and tickled me a bit. I laughed and made him come back up to kiss me.

He went down again. He took off my underwear and spread my legs. He kissed my center.

Then he sat up.

"Hey Max, how much do you want to fuck tonight?"

I was still lying there with my legs open, looking up at the ceiling. "Fang…please!"

"Well do you want it enough that you'll touch yourself for it? Huh? Put on a little show for me?"

Still looking up at the ceiling I nodded. Fang grabbed my hand kissed my knuckles, and then put my hand over my soaked pussy.

I ran my fingers up my slit to get some of my wetness on my clit. It was so swollen. I rubbed my fingers in small, slow circles on my clit. I sighed and closed my eyes. Finally feeling some contact after waiting all day felt so good and relieving, even if it was my own hand. It felt good, I moaned rubbing myself harder. I moaned Fangs name as I thought about the last time he fucked me when he was the one who was all hot and desperate.

I opened my eyes I wanted to look at him and his dick as I touched myself for him. But as soon as I opened my eyes he got off the bed.

I stared back up at the ceiling, I brought the hand that wasn't between my thighs up to grope my chest. I stopped rubbing and instead pushed two fingers inside me. I moved them in and out at a slow pace moaning Fang's name, wishing his dick was in my mouth.

Fang was on the bed again, in his hand was my favorite dildo. It was mostly only my favorite because it was almost as long and thick as Fang. And also because it was the first one we got together.

I smiled at Fang and he leaned over to kiss my lips. He sat up again and took my fingers out of my dripping cunt. He kissed my fingers and placed them on my clit again.

I moved my fingers on my clit again while looking at Fang.

He gave the dildo a little wave, "You ready babe?" I nodded.

I continued playing with my clit while Fang slowly inched the dildo in my pussy.

It felt so good.

I groaned when it was finally all inside me.

I bent my knees up and reached for the base of the dildo with my sticky fingers.

"No babe, I'll do that. "

I moved my hand away and let Fang do his thing. He pulled it almost all the way out and then roughly and harshly back in.

"Ughh!" that was just the way I liked it.

"Keep on touching yourself Max!"

I immediately returned my hands to where they were.

Fang kept on trusting the dildo.

My hand was moving wildly fast on my clit. Fang was being so rough with the dildo.

"Ahh Fang please! It needs to be harder!"

"Fang fuck! Fuck baby fuck!"

Everything was so rough and good.

Fang knew I was about to cum. So he used greater forced. He was pushing my whole body. He was determined to make me feel good. And I was feeling so good.

I bit my lip making my scream of release sound weird. "UhmmughmmFmmFang!"

I was gasping afterwards "baby I…ugh baby"

"Shh, Max its okay, shhh"

Fang laid down beside me and gave me forehead kisses, he put his hands between my thighs and softly massaged my clit. It was still very sensitive.

I looked at Fang my mouth open, gasping.

"Hey you did good. You're beautiful Max" Fang reached for the hand that had been in my cunt, it was now laying lazily beside me. He took my hand and put the fingers on his mouth, his tongue swirling around my fingers. I wanted more.

Fang let go of my hand. Once more he lay on top of me. He slid down my body and kissed my breasts where little colorful spots had started to appear. He bit my left nipple, tugging it up a little. It felt delicious. More moans from me.

He slid down again and licked my cunt. One slow, long lick.

I was still gasping and panting from my first orgasm.

Fang kept on doing what he was doing. He started by kissing me down there. Little kiss after little kiss. He then gave tiny bites to my lips. So good. And then he finally started using his tongue to lick me all over and to enter me. I was gasping even more now.

"Fang!"

He rammed three fingers into me.

His mouth was still on me and he was pushing three fingers into me so hard it almost hurt. But I love it. I was writhing. I was a moaning mess and I loved it. I was so close.

"Fang I… ahhh."

"I know baby."

He added his pinky. Four fingers and a mouth worked my count as hard as they could and finally, finally it happened.

It was so good, my mouth opened and no sound came out. My mouth was open in an o shape while I squirted all over Fang.

Oh Fang, always making me feel good.

He came back up to be at face level with me, while my mouth was still open he put his four fingers in my mouth.

"Close that pretty mouth. Taste."

I obeyed. I closed my mouth and I was so unbelievably turned on by what I was doing. I tasted good every time.

Fang took his fingers out of my mouth and gave me a long deep kiss. It stirred my tummy and made me want to get on with fucking Fang.

I flipped Fang and me over, so I was on top.

I wanted to lick his delicious abs, so I slid down his body and did.

Then I slid further down, so his erection was right in front of my face. His dick so long and thick and hard had been what I had waited for all day. I grabbed it in my hand and kissed all around. I loved this dick. I kissed the head and then kissed down one side. I could hear Fangs little sighs. They made me happy. After kissing every bit of his dick I licked it up and down all over. And I moved my head down to lick his balls kiss them a little too.

I was glad we didn't have pubic hair, not that I still wouldn't fucking worship Fang's dick if he had any. I just feel it was easier this way. I loved playing with his balls. I opened my mouth to suck on the side of Fang's dick, his little moans we're rewarding. I moved my head and flicked my tongue on the head of his dick. I opened my mouth to take his dick in. Mmm…I loved having his dick in my mouth.

I felt fangs hands come under my armpits. I stopped giving him head, and looked up at him. He pulled me up to lay my head on his chest.

I reached my hand down to cup his balls because I still liked them.

"Mm baby ,you said you wanted to fuck. Let's fuck. Sit up."

I sat up straddling his waist.

He caressed my cheek, "Come on baby, I want to see you fuck yourself on my dick."

I put one of my hands on his chest for balanced, and used my other hand to reach under me for his dick. I put my entrance right above him and slid down on him excruciatingly slow. I moved up and down on his dick in the same slow movement.

"Fuck yourself faster!"

I shook my head no. I knew what I was doing.

Fang grabbed me from my hips and push me down hard onto him.

He set a new pace by forcing me to move at a faster pace on his dick. He put his thumb on my clit and move it in fast little circles.

"Ughh, ahhh , ahhh" I felt so good but it wasn't what I wanted.

As soon as Fang took his hands of me ordering to fuck myself better this time. I slowed my pace down again. I gave Fang a cheeky smile.

He moved and in an instant he had me laying down on my tummy. I gave a little giggle, what I wanted was coming. Fang made keep my shoulders on the mattress, but made me bend my knees so my ass was up. I smiled this is what I wanted. I felt Fang enter me roughly from behind.

"Ahhh, yes! Fang!" I loved being in positions like this. I felt awesome when Fang fucked me in a way that made me feel smaller. I loved it when it felt like he was dominating me. Sure I like being on top and feeling like a queen, but it was nothing compared to how it felt when he was on top of me.

It turned me on even more.

He was fucking me so hard and rough like I liked it.

"Fang, fuck me harder baby, please. Unngh!"

I didn't have to tell him twice he sped up, I reached back and roughly fingered my clit.

I needed to cum so bad.

I knew Fang was close too and I was pushing back and squeezing Fang's dick inside me as hard as I could.

"You're so fucking hot Max. Why don't you cum for me?" He reached forward and pinched my nipples.

I came messily and screaming his name and I felt him cum in the middle of my orgasm.

We came down from our highs with him still on top of me and inside me.

After some minutes he slid out of me and rolled off. Cum dribbled out of my still super sensitive pussy. I sighed.

Fang rolled me so I was facing me. He gave me a small kiss on the lips, and he kissed my nose, and hugged me to him.

"You good?"

"Yupp. Thanks." I kissed his cheek. "I really wanted that. Thank you."

Fang gave me a sweet smile, "Godnight beautiful."


End file.
